List of Tweeters
This is a list of all reality show contestants I'm following on twitter, by the reality show they were on. If they have been on a season of battle of the tweeters, that is also noted. American Idol American Idol 1 1. Kelly Clarkson (@kelly_clarkson) American Idol 6 1. Jordin Sparks (@JordinSparks) 2. Blake Lewis (@BlakeLewis) American Idol 7 1. Kristy Lee Cook (@kristyleecook15) 2. David Cook (@thedavidcook) American Idol 8 1. Adam Lambert (@adamlambert) 2. Kris Allen (@KrisAllen) 3. Scott MacIntyre (@ScottDMacIntyre) 4. Allison Iraheta (@AllisonIraheta) American Idol 9 1. Crystal Bowersox (@crystalbowersox) 2. Lee DeWyze (@LeeDeWyze) 3. Aaron Kelly (@aaronkellyai09) 4. Katie Stevens (@thekatiestevens) 5. Siobhan Magnus (@SiobhanMagnusAI) 6. Didi Benami (@Didibenami) American Idol 10 1. Karen Rodriguez (KRodriguezAI10) 2. Stefano Langone (@STEFANOLANGONE) 3. Ashthon Jones (@AshthonJones) 4. Scotty McCreery (@ScottyMcCreery) 5. Lauren Alaina (@Lauren_Alaina) 6. Haley Reinhart (@HaleyReinhart) 7. Naima Adedapo (@Naima_Adedapo) 8. Thia Megia (@TMegiaAI10) 9. James Durbin (@DurbinRock) 10. Jacob Lusk (@Jacob_Lusk) 11. Pia Toscano (@PiaToscano) 12. Paul McDonald (@thePaulMcDonald) 13. Casey Abrams (@IAmCaseyAbrams) 14. Lauren Turner (@_Lauren_Turner_) 15. Julie Zorrilla (@juliezorrilla) American Idol 11 1. Reed Grimm (@RGrimmAI11) 2. Phillip Phillips (@PPhillipsAI11) 3. Heejun Han (@HHanAI11) 4. Colton Dixon (@CDixonAI11) 5. Joshua Ledet (@JLedetAI11) 6. Hollie Cavanagh (@CavanaghAI11) 7. Jessica Sanchez (@JSanchezAI11) 8. Shannon Magrane (@SMagraneAI11) 9. Deandre Brackensick (@BrackensickAI11) 10. Erika Van Pelt (@EVanPeltAI11) 11. Elise Testone (@ETestoneAI11) 12. Skylar Laine (@SLaineAI11) 13. Jeremy Rosado (@JRosadoAI11) Big Brother Big Brother 2 1. Nicole Nilson (@bb2nicole) Big Brother 3 1. Marcellas Reynolds (@MarqueeMarc) Big Brother 4 1. Jun Song (@JunDishes) 2. Erika Landin (@erikabb4) Big Brother 6 1. Howie Gordon (@JediBBHowie) 2. Kaysar Ridha (@KaysarRidha) 3. James Rhine (@jamesrhine) (Season 1) 4. Janelle Pierzina (@JanellePierzina) Big Brother 7 1. Howie Gordon (@JediBBHowie) 2. Kaysar Ridha (@KaysarRidha) 3. James Rhine (@jamesrhine) (Season 1) 4. Janelle Pierzina (@JanellePierzina) 5. Erika Landin (@erikabb4) 6. Marcellas Reynolds (@MarqueeMarc) (Season 1) Big Brother 8 1. Amber Siyavus (@AmberBB8) 2. Kail Harbick (@KailBB8) 3. Joe Barber (@JoeBB8) 4. Jen Johnson (@JenJohnson777) 5. Daniele Donato (@danidONAT0) 6. "Evel Dick" Donato (@EvelDick) Big Brother 9 1. Matt McDonald (@matty_mcdonald) 2. Alex Coladonato (@AlexColadonato) 3. Natalie Cunial (@ChattyNatty) 4. James Zinkand (@ApexJames) 5. Jen DiTurno (@JenDiTurno) 6. Sheila Kennedy (@SheilaKennedy) 7. Chelsia Hart (@ChelsiaHart) 8. Parker Delon (@delon03) Big Brother 10 1. Libra Thompson (@librathompson) 2. Steven Daigle (@StevenFromBB10) 3. Memphis Garrett (@MemphisGarrett) (Season 1) 4. Renny Martyn (@RennyMartyn) 5. Dan Gheesling (@DanGheesling) 6. Jessie Godderz (@MrPEC_Tacular) 7. Michelle Costa (@michellebb10) Big Brother 11 1. Jordan Lloyd (@BBJordanLloyd) 2. Casey Turner (@MingleMixx) 3. Natalie Martinez (@ScrappyNatalie) 4. Lydia Tavera (@TooMuchLydia4U) (Season 1) 5. Chima Simone (@ChimaSimone) 6. Jeff Schroeder (@jeffschroeder23) 7. Kevin Campbell (@kcampbellicious) 8. Ronnie Talbott (@DarthRonnieT) (Season 1) 9. Jessie Godderz (@MrPEC_Tacular) 10. Russell Kairouz (@Russell_Kairouz) Big Brother 12 1. Kathy Hillis (@BB12Kathy) 2. Rachel Reilly (@RachelEReilly) 3. Andrew Gordon (@Captain_Kosher) 4. Brendon Villegas (@brendonvbb12) 5. Britney Haynes (@britney_haynes) 6. Annie Whittington (@Annie_BB12) 7. Kristen Bitting (@Kristen_Bitting) 8. Enzo Palumbo (@the_Meow_Meow_) 9. Ragan Fox (@RaganFox) 10. Lane Elenburg (@Lane_Elenburg) 11. Hayden Moss (@Hayden_Moss) 12. Matt Hoffman (@HeadOfHOFFhold) (Season 1) Big Brother 13 1. Kalia Booker (@kaliabalia) 2. Jordan Lloyd (@BBJordanLloyd) 3. Shelly Moore (@ShellyMooreBB13) (Season 1) 4. Adam Poch (@HeavyMetalTeddy) 5. Rachel Reilly (@RachelEReilly) 6. Porsche Briggs (@PorscheMiami) 7. Brendon Villegas (@brendonvbb12) 8. Lawon Exum (@MrUNotReady) (Season 1) 9. Cassi Colvin (@REALCassiColvin) 10. Dominic Briones (@dominicphillip) 11. Daniele Donato (@danidONAT0) 12. Jeff Schroeder (@jeffschroeder23) 13. "Evel Dick" Donato (@EvelDick) Survivor Survivor Borneo 1. Richard Hatch (@HatchRichard) Survivor The Australian Outback 1. Elisabeth Hasselbeck (@ehasselbeck) 2. Colby Donaldson (@Colby_Donaldson) 3. Jerri Manthey (@jerrimanthey) Survivor Africa 1. Ethan Zohn (@EthanZohn) Survivor Marquesas 1. "Boston Rob" Mariano (@BostonRob) Survivor The Amazon 1. Butch Lockley (@ButchLockley) 2. Jenna Morasca (@JennaMorasca) 3. Rob Cesternino (@robcesternino) Survivor Pearl Islands 1. Burton Roberts (@burtonroberts) 2. Rupert Boneham (@RupertBoneham) 3. Jon "Jonny Fairplay" Dalton (@JonnyFairplay) (Season 1) Survivor All-Stars 1. Colby Donaldson (@Colby_Donaldson) 2. Rupert Boneham (@RupertBoneham) 3. Jerri Manthey (@jerrimanthey) 4. Richard Hatch (@HatchRichard) 5. Jenna Morasca (@JennaMorasca) 6. Rob Cesternino (@robcesternino) 7. Ethan Zohn (@EthanZohn) 8. "Boston Rob" Mariano (@BostonRob) Survivor Vanuatu: Islands of Fire 1. Scout Cloud Lee (@scoutcloudlee) 2. Ami Cusack (@AmiRCusack) 3. Eliza Orlins (eorlins) (Season 1) Survivor Palau 1. Ian Rosenberger (@IanRosenberger) 2. Stephenie LaGrossa (@SurvivorSteph) Survivor Guatemala 1. Stephenie LaGrossa (@SurvivorSteph) Survivor Panama: Exile Island 1. Dan Barry (@robot_builder) 2. Cirie Fields (@Ciriesurvivor12) 3. Shane Powers (@Theshanepowers) (Season 1) Survivor Cook Islands 1. Nate Gonzalez (@N8crewM80) 2. Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth (@OzzyLusth) 3. Yul Kwon (@yul_kwon) 4. Parvati Shallow (@parvatishallow) (Season 1) Survivor China 1. Erik Huffman (@ErikTHuffman) 2. Jaime Huffman (@JaimeHuffman) 3. Todd Herzog (@sskj577) 4. Jean-Robert Bellande (@BrokeLivingJRB) (Season 1) 5. Courtney Yates (@CourtneyHYates) Survivor Micronesia: Fans v.s. Favorites 1. Joel Anderson (@JoelMFML) 2. Alexis Jones (@MissAlexisJones) 3. Michael "Mikey B" Bortone (@mikeybortone) 4. Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth (@OzzyLusth) 5. Cirie Fields (@Ciriesurvivor12) 6. Natalie Bolton (@msnataliebolton) 7. Erik Reichenbach (@BloodyAmer1can) 8. Jon "Jonny Fairplay" Dalton (@JonnyFairplay) (Season 1) 9. Eliza Orlins (@eorlins) (Season 1) 10. Ami Cusack (@AmiRCusack) 11. Parvati Shallow (@parvatishallow) (Season 1) Survivor Gabon: Earth's Last Eden 1. Charlie Herschel (@CharlieHerschel) 2. Paloma Soto-Castillo (@Palomas139) 3. Bob Crowley (@survivor_bob) 4. Jessica "Sugar" Kiper (@sugarkiper) Survivor Tocantins 1. Joe Dowdle (@joedowdle) 2. Sydney Wheeler (@sydney_wheeler) 3. Spencer Duhm (@Spencer_Duhm) 4. Erinn Lobdell (@emarielo) 5. Taj George (@TajGeorge) 6. Stephen Fishbach (@stephenfishbach) 7. Tyson Apostol (@TysonApostol) 8. Benjamin "Coach" Wade (@the_real_coach) Survivor Samoa 1. Ashley Trainer (@Ashley_Trainer) 2. John Fincher (@SurvivorJohn) 3. Monica Padilla (@MonicaPadilla7) 4. Brett Clouser (@Brett_Clouser) 5. Russell Swan (@russkid) 6. Russell Hantz (@russellhantz) 7. Dave Ball (@dangerdaveball) Survivor Heroes v.s. Villains 1. Cirie Fields (@Ciriesurvivor12) 2. Colby Donaldson (@Colby_Donaldson) 3. Rupert Boneham (@RupertBoneham) 4. Jessica "Sugar" Kiper (@sugarkiper) 5. Stephenie LaGrossa (@SurvivorSteph) 6. Jerri Manthey (@jerrimanthey) 7. Russell Hantz (@russellhantz) 8. Tyson Apostol (@TysonApostol) 9. Parvati Shallow (@parvatishallow) (Season 1) 10. Benjamin "Coach" Wade (@the_real_coach) 11. Courtney Yates (@CourtneyHYates) 12. "Boston Rob" Mariano (@BostonRob) Survivor Nicaragua 1. Kelly "Purple Kelly" Shinn (@KShinnTweets) 2. Yve Rojas (@RojasYve) 3. NaOnka Mixon (@NaOnka) 4. Fabio Burza (@Fabillion21) 5. Dan Lembo (@SurvivorDan) 6. Chase Rice (@ChaseRiceMusic) 7. Ben "Benry" Henry (@benry26) 8. Marty Piombo (@SurvivorMarty) 9. Matthew "Sash" Lenahan (@MatthewLenahan) 10. Shannon Elkins (@survivorshannon) Survivor Redemption Island 1. Krista Klumpp (@KristaKlumpp) 2. Natalie Tenerelli (@NatTenerelli) 3. Mike Chiesl (@MikeChiesl) 4. Grant Mattos (@GrantMattos) 5. Matt Elrod (@mattelrod40) 6. Francesca Hogi (@DearFranny) 7. Kristina Kell (@kristinakell) 8. Sarita Leshner (@SaritaLesh) 9. Russell Hantz (@russellhantz) 10. Ashley Underwood (@AshleyUSurvivor) 11. Phillip Sheppard (@PSheppardTV) 12. Andrea Boehlke (@andreaboehlke) 13. "Boston Rob" Mariano (@BostonRob) Survivor South Pacific 1. Stacy Powell (@survivorstacey) 2. Keith Tollefson (@KeithTollefson) 3. Oscar "Ozzy" Lusth (@OzzyLusth) 4. Semhar Tadesse (@SincerelySemhar) (Season 1) 5. Brandon Hantz (@brandonhantz) 6. Jim Rice (@jamesloganrice) 7. Albert Destrade (@SurvivorAlbert) 8. Dawn Meehan (@meehand) (Season 1) 9. Elyse Umemoto (@ms_elyse) 10. Christine Shields (@csmsurvivor) 11. Sophie Clarke (@sophieGclarke) 12. Edna Ma (@BareEase) 13. John Cochran (@JohnMCochran) (Season 1) 14. Mikayla Wingle (@iLuvMiki) (Season 1) 15. Whitney Duncan (@whitneyduncan) 16. Benjamin "Coach" Wade (@the_real_coach) Survivor One World 1. Leif Manson (@LeifManson1) 2. Monica Culpepper (@monicaculpepper) 3. Bill Posley (@BillPosley) 4. Jonas Otsuji (@sushisurfer) 5. Jay Byars (@_JayByars) 6. Sabrina Thompson (@IamSabrinaT) 7. Christina Cha (@Christina_Cha) 8. Colton Cumbie (@ColtonCumbie) 9. Matt Quinlan (@Matt_Quinlan) 10. Alicia Rosa (@AliciaRRosa) 11. Kat Edorsson (@KittenSWAG24) 12. Kourtney Moon (@angryolive) 13. Chelsea Meissner (@ChelseaMeissner) 14. Troy "Troyzan" Robertson (@troy_zan) The Voice The Voice 1 1. Beverly McClellan (@beverlyshane) 2. Javier Colon (@Javstwtr) 3. Nakia (@Nakia) 4. Casey Weston (@casey_weston) 5. Devon Barley (@DcBarleyy) 6. Tori and Taylor Thompson (@TayTorThompson) 7. Xenia (@X3NIA17) 8. Dia Frampton (@DiaFramps) 9. Frenchie Davis (@frenchiedavis) 10. Jared Blake (@jaredblakemusic) 11. Jeff Jenkins (@JeffJenkins88) 12. Patrick Thomas (@APatrickThomas) The Voice 2 1. RaeLynn (@RaeLynnOfficial) US X-Factor US X-Factor 1 1. Stacy Francis (@stacyfrancis) 2. Chris Rene (@MrChrisRene) 3. Dexter Haygood (@DexterHaygood) 4. The Stereo Hogzz (@TheStereoHogzz) 5. Tiah Toliver (@tiah_tolliver) 6. Phillip Lomax (@PhillipLomax) 7. Rachel Crow (@iamrachelcrow) 8. LeRoy Bell (@LeRoyBell) 9. Marcus Canty (@IAmMarcusCanty) (Season 1) 10. Melanie Amaro (@ItsMelanieAmaro) 11. Josh Krajcik (@joshkrajcik) 12. Astro (@AstronomicalKid) 13. The Brewer Boys (@thebrewerboys) (Season 1) 14. Lakoda Rayne (@LakodaRayne) (Season 1) 15. Drew Ryniewicz (@drewryniewicz) 16. Simone Battle (simonebattle) 17. inTENsity (@its_inTENsity) Battle of the Tweeters 1 1. Dawn Meehan - Survivor South Pacific (@meehand) 2. Eliza Orlins - Survivor Vanuatu: Islands of Fire and Survivor Micronesia: Fans v.s. Favorites (@eorlins) 3. James Rhine - Big Brother 6 and Big Brother 7 (@jamesrhine) 4. Jean-Robert Bellande - Survivor China (@BrokeLivingJRB) 5. John Cochran - Survivor South Pacific (@JohnMCochran) 6. Jon "Jonny Fairplay" Dalton - Survivor Pearl Islands and Survivor Micronesia (@JonnyFairplay) 7. Lakoda Rayne - X-Factor US 1 (@LakodaRayne) 8. Lawon Exum - Big Brother 13 (@MrUNotReady) 9. Lydia Tavera - Big Brother 11 (@TooMuchLydia4U) 10. Marcellas Reynolds - Big Brother 3 and Big Brother 7 (@MarqueeMarc) 11. Marcus Canty - X-Factor US 1 (@IAmMarcusCanty) 12. Matt Hoffman - Big Brother 12 (@HeadOfHOFFhold) 13. Memphis Garrett - Big Brother 10 (@MemphisGarrett) 14. Mikayla Wingle - Survivor South Pacific (@iLuvMiki) 15. Parvati Shallow - Survivor Cook Islands, Survivor Micronesia and Survivor HvV (@parvatishallow) 16. Ronnie Talbott - Big Brother 11 (@DarthRonnieT) 17. Semhar Tadesse - Survivor South Pacific (@SincerelySemhar) 18. Shane Powers - Survivor Panama: Exile Island (@ShanePowers) 19. Shelly Moore - Big Brother 13 (@ShellyMooreBB13) 20. The Brewer Boys - X-Factor US 1 (@thebrewerboys) Category:Battle of the Tweeters